


The Riding Crop and The Scalpel

by Grovehove



Series: Swapsies [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Grovehove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when a meek and mild pathologist swaps bodies with The Woman. <br/>Temptations a "bound" yes pun intended . <br/>Naughty and suggestive (well it does have Irene in it !) but hopefully funny.</p><p>Part 2 in the Swapsies series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Riding Crop and The Scalpel

** The Riding Crop and the Scalpel. **

So they woke up…..

Molly had taken a 20 minute nap lunchtime because she had worked the late shift

Irene had taken a 20 minute nap lunchtime because she had worked a late customer.

Molly swung her beautiful bare legs of the dark velvet chaise longue, riding crop in hand

Irene swung her dark trousered legs off the cold metal autopsy table, scalpel in hand.

Molly's eyes opened wide as she saw the tanned naked body squirming and tied to the queen size bed

Irene's eyes opened wide as she saw the pale naked body lying stiff and still on the second autopsy table.

Molly looked in the wall length mirror and saw a beautiful body covered in a filmy transparent negligee with a dead woman's face

Irene looked in the mirror over the hand sink and saw the mousey little pathologist she had fooled with her death.

" _Miss Adler, I've been so bad, punish me_ " groaned the writhing body on the bed

" _Molly Hooper, start that autopsy, I need the results_ " groused the man from Forensics.

The horrified screams from two pairs of throats were picked up by the equipment in the big black car

Irene thought " _Dear God, my nails are short and not varnished_ "

Molly thought " _Dear God, my nails are mini scalpels in blood red_ "

Irene thought " _Dear God, you can see a kitten on this jumper_ "

Molly thought " _Dear God, you can see a pussy in this dressing gown"_

" _I'm not hungry, lets have dinner_ " leers the mousey pathologist at a shocked Sherlock

" _Maybe later, when you're finished_?" stammers the Woman at the interested Iceman.

" _I know what you like_ " purrs the pathologist as she pursues Donovan like prey.

" _What do you mean Gay_ " growls the Woman at a jumper less John

" _Brainy is the new sexy_ ", drawls the pathologist as she throws Anderson out of the lab

" _Bad day was it?"_ croons the Woman to the silver haired Detective Inspector.

" _Okaay_ " shivers the pathologist at the smiles of Jim from IT

" _I left my crop in the lab_ " the Woman tries to seduce the Virgin

The frustrated screams from two throats were picked up by the equipment in the big black car.

The pathologist is kidnapped and taken to the warehouse

The Dominatrix is kidnapped and taken to the warehouse.

There stands Anthea elegant, poised, cross legged and swinging an umbrella.

She laughs out loud. " _The Holmes boys are mine. That will teach you to mess with a Wiccan you fools"_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. This one was naughtier than SH/JW but this is Irene and Molly's version.
> 
> Next one is going to be Mycroft and Lestrade 
> 
> Disclaimer: only playing in the world of Sherlock, no infringement is intended.


End file.
